


But Dean Does't Like Cats!

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Death by White Fluff-Balls [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to write relationships send help, M/M, POV Sam, Sounds like Sammy to me, confusion and possible demonic possession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Sam is really confused until he isn't.





	

Sam didn’t get it. He didn’t get it at _all_. Dean was living – albeit reluctantly – with a cat. A cat. Sam still remembered Dean trying to hit a cat that had wandered into their motel room one time with a broom because their father hadn’t trusted them with guns yet. And this was _before_ Dean had discovered his cat allergy. 

But here Dean was, sitting with the cat he had so kindly named Thing in his lap, trying not to sneeze all over his book. Sam could still see Dean try to push the kitten off of his lap from the corner of his eye, though, so maybe there was hope that this wasn’t demonic possession. 

Then Castiel walked into the room. 

Dean looked up far too quickly and called out to the angel a bit too hastily. 

“Hey, Cas.” 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, looking Dean and Thing up and down. He frowned when he noticed Dean’s bloodshot eyes and the tissues surrounding him. 

“Dean, if you require a reprieve from Thing, I could put her in my room.” Cas seemed somewhat reluctant and Sam knew it was because Cas wanted Thing to be happy and Thing loved Dean, but Cas was also Dean’s friend and wanted _Dean_ to be happy but Dean wanted _Cas_ to be happy – Sam decided to stop thinking before his brain got caught in a loop. 

Dean hesitated, but shook his head. 

“Nah, Cas, I got ‘er,” Dean shifted in his seat, upsetting Thing from her snooze and she pawed at him to stop moving. “I just need to get over the allergies.” 

Cas cocked his head. 

“From what I understand, humans don’t simply “get over” allergies and allergic reactions. In fact, many humans die from such reactions. While I don’t believe you will die, I don’t think it is a good idea to continually strain your immune system.” Sam raised an eyebrow at Castiel, but the angel didn’t look at him. 

Dean smiled up at Castiel but shook his head again. 

“It’s all good, Cas, she’s fine.” 

Castiel looked hesitant but nodded at Dean. He turned to Sam and, with a start, Sam realized this was the first time Cas had acknowledged him since he’d walked in. 

“I’m heading to the library to research the possibility of a new strain of ghost sickness. Do you require more texts for the chupacabra research?” 

Sam stared at Cas for a second but shook himself when Dean looked at him funny. 

“I’m fine, Cas, thanks though.” Castiel nodded and walked out. Sam looked over at Dean but Dean was watching Cas walk out and then it clicked. 

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about exorcism and salt lines Sam thought as he put his head on his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sam figures out that Dean puts up with Thing because Cas likes Thing and Sam knows that Dean likes Cas. 
> 
> I've never written a non-platonic relationship before *sweats*.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
